Tout savoir
by Ilunae
Summary: Toga Himiko aimait beaucoup de personnes. Elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de deux d'entre elles.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Toga Himiko aimait beaucoup de personnes. Elle avait décidé de se rapprocher de deux d'entre elles. Elle allait donc les observer pendant quelques jours. C'était le meilleur moyen d'apprendre à les connaître. Elle voulait tout savoir sur eux. Elle avait besoin de tout savoir. Comme cela, elle pourrait mieux les imiter quand elle prendrait leur apparence.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pourrait pas être aussi proche d'eux qu'elle le voudrait. Ce n'était pas si difficile que cela de s'introduire dans Yuei en prenant l'apparence d'un élève. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire très attention, cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre par les professeurs de Yuei.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'approcher des dortoirs de la classe A. Cela lui aurait permis d'être plus proche de Midoriya et Uraraka mais, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Elle devait donc se contenter de les observer pendant la journée.

Elle put déjà apprendre pas mal de choses sur eux. Uraraka s'entendait très bien avec les autres filles de sa classe. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans. Elle était tellement adorable. Les autres ne pouvaient que l'aimer.

Midoriya avait des amis, lui aussi. En plus d'Uraraka, il y avait un type à lunettes, le fils d'Endeavor et un blond excentrique qui passaient beaucoup de temps avec lui. Himiko aurait besoin de les observer eux aussi. En apprenant à les connaître, elle pourrait se rapprocher de Midoriya.

Elle avait cependant remarqué autre chose au sujet de Midoriya et Uraraka. Ils avaient tout les deux quelqu'un qu'ils semblaient apprécier beaucoup. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas surprenant pour elle. Eux aussi avait quelqu'un de spécial.

En fait, elle avait déjà été au courant pour Uraraka. A une époque elle avait été amoureuse de Midoriya mais, elle semblait avoir changé de cible. En ce moment, elle passait plus de temps avec la fille grenouille. Himiko se souvenait d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà vue combattre aux côtés d'Uraraka. Elle devrait l'observer, elle aussi.

Pour ce qui était de Midoriya, il était très proche de la grande gueule de leur classe, Bakugou Katsuki. Elle se souvenait aussi très bien de lui. Ce n'était pas possible d'oublier un type pareil.

Shigaraki avait voulu le faire entrer dans leur bande. Il avait pensé que l'adolescent avait tout pour devenir un vrai vilain. Ce dernier n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui et, l'avait envoyé balader.

Elle devait reconnaître que cela avait été impressionnant de sa part. Il fallait avoir beaucoup de cran pour faire cela. N'importe qui à sa place aurait au moins fait semblant d'accepter la proposition de son kidnappeur pour sauver sa peau.

Cela n'avait pas été son cas. Il avait refusé de mentir et, était rester fidèle à lui même.

"J'ai été gagné par le sourire d'All Might !" d'après lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il devait devenir un héro et, qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle arrivait à le comprendre en partie. Himiko aussi avait quelqu'un qu'elle admirait beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait plus voir Stain mais, il resterait toujours dans son cœur.

En tout cas, elle arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Midoriya l'aimait autant. D'ailleurs, il avait tout fait pour le sauver. Elle avait entendu qu'il avait été prêt à sauter pour les rejoindre alors qu'il était dans un très sale état. Lui aussi était vraiment incroyable.

Himiko avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur Bakugou et sa relation avec Midoriya. Elle décida donc de les observer un peu plus. Elle avait appris que les deux étaient amis d'enfance. Cela expliquait pourquoi Midoriya avait été prêt à aller aussi loin pour lui.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec All Might en dehors des cours. De ce qu'elle avait pu constater, l'ancien numéro un les aidait à s'entraîner. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Bakugou râlait beaucoup. Surtout après Midoriya. Malgré cela, Himiko n'avait aucun doute qu'il faisait tout cela pour aider son ami d'enfance. Il n'était pas du genre à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Après tout, il avait refusé de mentir alors qu'il avait été dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Elle voyait donc clair dans son jeu.

Himiko continua d'observer Bakugou. Il avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il était facile de voir qu'il tenait à Midoriya et à ses amis. Elle était contente. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre dont elle pourrait tomber amoureuse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
